fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Halloween
Halloween is a holiday celebrated in all of Papa Louie's restaurant time-management (Papa's Cupcakeria onwards) games. When a player reaches this holiday in any of the games below, the following characters make their first appearance as well: *Papa's Cupcakeria/To Go!/HD (Rank 46, Sasha) *Papa's Pastaria (Rank 31, Willow) *Papa's Donuteria/To Go! (Rank 11, Willow) *Papa's Cheeseria/To Go! (Rank 31, Willow) *Papa's Bakeria/To Go! (Rank 51, Willow) *Papa's Taco Mia HD/To Go! (Rank 21, Willow) *Papa's Sushiria (Rank 36, Willow) *Papa's Pancakeria HD/To Go! (Rank 26, Willow) *Papa's Pizzeria HD (Rank 61, Willow) *Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! (Rank 31, Allan) *Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! (Rank 41, Willow) *Papa's Wingeria To Go! (Rank 31, Maggie) The achievement "Trick or Treat" is earned when all of the Halloween exclusive ingredients are unlocked. Customers bring in Jack-O-Lantern baskets to celebrate the holiday. Customers who favor this holiday *Akari *Alberto *Allan *Big Pauly *Boopsy & Bill *Brody *Cameo *Clair *Doan *Elle *Ember *Foodini *Franco *Georgito *Gremmie *Hank *Hope *Iggy *Ivy *James *Janana *Joy *Kenji *Koilee *Lisa *Maggie *Mandi *Marty *Mitch *Nick *Ninjoy *Olivia *Penny *Perri *Professor Fitz *Papa Louie *Rhonda *Rico *Robby *Rudy *Sarge Fan *Sasha *Scooter *Sue *Timm *Tony *Trishna *Tohru *Vincent *Wendy *Whiff *Willow *Yippy *Yui Costumed Customers Gamerias *Akari (Robot) *Alberto (Swamp Monster) *Allan (Vampire) *Bertha (Masked Killer) *Big Pauly (Pumpkin Frankenstein) *Boopsy (Mime) and Bill (Chucky) *Brody (Renaissance Artist) *Chester (Deer) *Crystal ("Bride" of Frankenstein) *Deano (Astronaut) *Doan (Zombie) *Emmlette (Chick) *Foodini (Voodoo Doctor) *Gremmie (Samara from The Ring) *Hank (Sheriff) *Iggy (Alien) *Johnny (Werewolf) *Jojo (Swordsman Bandit) *Kahuna (Tiki Man) *Kenji (Wrestler / Bottle of Mustard) *Koilee (Mermaid) *LePete (Luau LePunch) *Maggie (La Catrina) *Mayor Mallow (Ghost) *Mitch (El Catrin) *Mousse (Headless Horseman) *Ninjoy (Oni Samurai) *Olivia (Medusa) *Papa Louie (Mummy) *Professor Fitz (Wind-Up Robot) *Quinn (Cat) *Radlynn (Radley Madish) *Rhonda (Witch) *Rico (Pumpkin) *Robby (Skeleton) *Rudy (T-Rex) *Sarge Fan (Sarge) *Sasha (Pizza Monster) *Timm (Phantom of the Opera) *Tohru (Video Game Character) *Tony (Mothman) *Trishna (Princess) *Whiff (Viking) *Whippa (Invisible Man) *Willow (Vampire) *Xolo (Clown) *Xandra (Clown) Only in Holiday Pictures and Pictures From Tony Solary *Mitch (Cactus McCoy) *Scooter (Jacksmith) *Prudence (Pickle) *Penny (Hanako-san) Halloween Cupcake Liners *Jack-O-Lantern *Purple Background with the word "BOO" in light orange text *Black Cat's Eyes *Orange and Black Vertical Stripes Halloween-Exclusive Ingredients Papa's Cupcakeria *Candy Jack-O-Lantern (Unlocked with Sasha at Rank 46) *Licorice Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) *Spooky Sprinkles (Unlocked with Ninjoy at Rank 47) *Candy Corn (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) *Sugar Skull (Unlocked with Professor Fitz at Rank 48) Papa's Pastaria *Vermicelli (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 31) *Purple Pesto (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) *Cauldron Powder (Unlocked with Kenji on Rank 32) *Mussels (Unlocked with Professor Fitz on Rank 33) Papa's Donuteria *Skull Cutter (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 11) *Spooky Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) *Full Moon Icing (Unlocked with Big Pauly at Rank 12) *Peanut Butter Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) *Brownie Batter (Unlocked with Olivia at Rank 13) *Licorice Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 6 of Halloween) Papa's Cheeseria *Spooky Slaw (Unlocked with Willow at Rank 31) *Ecto Bread (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) *Monster Muenster (Unlocked with Mitch at Rank 32) *Jackmomole (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) Papa's Cupcakeria HD/To Go! *Tarantula Cake (Unlocked with Sasha on Rank 46) *Candy Jack-O-Lantern (Unlocked with Sasha on Rank 46) *Spooky Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) *Licorice Drizzle (Unlocked with Ninjoy (HD) Joy (To Go!) on Rank 47) *Candy Corn (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) *Sugar Skull (Unlocked with Professor Fitz on Rank 48) Papa's Bakeria/To Go! *Shadowberry Filling (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 51) *Spiderweb Crust (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) *Skull Cookies (Unlocked with Kenji (in PC) or Olivia (in To Go!) on Rank 52) *Scream Cream (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) *Candy Corn (Unlocked with Sasha (in PC) or Boopsy & Bill (in To Go! on Rank 53) Papa's Taco Mia HD *Midnight Crunch Taco (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 21) *Wild Boar (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) *Jack-o-Mole (Unlocked with Ninjoy on Rank 22) *La Catrina Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) *Black Olives (Unlocked with Marty on Rank 23) Papa's Sushiria *Uni (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 36) *Tarantula Soy Paper (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) *Squid Sauce (Unlocked with Wendy on Rank 37) *Torigai (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) *Witch's Brew Tea (Unlocked with Professor Fitz on Rank 38) *Ikura (Unlocked on Day 6 of Halloween) Papa's Taco Mia To Go! *Midnight Crunch Taco (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 21) *Wild Boar (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) *Jack-o-Mole (Unlocked with Ninjoy on Rank 22) *La Catrina Sauce (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) *Black Olives (Unlocked with Marty on Rank 23) Papa's Pancakeria HD *Candy Corn (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 26) *Scream Cream (Unlocked with Whiff on Rank 27) *Shadowberry Derps (Unlocked with Sasha on Rank 28) *Witch's Brew (Unlocked with Akari on Rank 29) Papa's Pizzeria HD *Ecto Stuffed Crust (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 61) *Purple Pesto (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) - PP *Smoked Oysters (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) *Gouda Ghosts (Unlocked with Tohru on Rank 63) Papa's Hot Doggeria HD/To Go! *Pan de Muerto Bun (Unlocked with Allan on Rank 31) *Black Mist (Unlocked with Foodini on Rank 32) *La Catrina Sauce (Unlocked with Robby on Rank 33) *Tarantula Puffs (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 34) *Spooky Slaw (Unlocked with Rhonda on Rank 35) Papa's Scooperia/HD *Cobweb Ripple (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 41) *Shadowberry Derps (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) *Gummy Spider (Unlocked with Sasha on Rank 42) *Witch's Brew Syrup (Unlocked with Akari on Rank 43) *Scary Sugar Eyes (Unlocked with Iggy on Rank 44) Papa's Scooperia To Go! *Cobweb Ripple (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 41) *Shadowberry Derps (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) *Gummy Spider (Unlocked with Sasha on Rank 42) *Witch's Brew Syrup (Unlocked with Akari on Rank 43) *Scary Sugar Eyes (Unlocked with Iggy on Rank 44) Papa's Pancakeria To Go! *Candy Corn (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 26) *Scream Cream (Unlocked with Whiff on Rank 27) *Shadowberry Derps (Unlocked with Sasha on Rank 28) *Witch's Brew (Unlocked with Akari on Rank 29) Papa's Wingeria To Go! *La Catrina Sauce (Unlocked with Maggie on Rank 31) *Purple Pesto (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) *Ecto Sauce (Unlocked with Timm on Rank 32) *Mummy Dogs (Unlocked on Day 6 of Halloween) Papa's Donuteria To Go! *Skull Cutter (Unlocked with Willow on Rank 11) *Spooky Sprinkles (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) *Full Moon Icing (Unlocked with Big Pauly at Rank 12) *Tiger Tail Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) *Brownie Batter (Unlocked with Brody at Rank 13) *Witch's Brew Drizzle (Unlocked on Day 6 of Halloween) Papa's Cheeseria To Go! *Spooky Slaw (Unlocked with Willow at Rank 31) *Cauldron Powder (Unlocked with Willow at Rank 31) *Ecto Bread (Unlocked on Day 2 of Halloween) *Monster Muenster (Unlocked with Mitch at Rank 32) *Jack-o-Mole (Unlocked on Day 4 of Halloween) Trivia *The theme icon for this is . In Papa's Scooperia/HD/To Go! and Papa's Cheeseria To Go!, the icon has changed to because the H represents Holi. *During the start of day sequence of each game in which Halloween is celebrated, the Belltower Ghost is seen somewhere in the background (with the exceptions of Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! and Hot Doggeria To Go!). *Halloween has the most amount of customers favoring it as their favorite holiday in Papa's Cupcakeria. *During this holiday, the Closers dress up in costumes. They can be seen wearing their costumes during the parade sequence and in their customer file even before they are served. *Starting in Papa's Pancakeria HD, when you unlock a customer on a rank in Halloween, you'll also get their costume (Style H). *This is one of five holidays to appear in every Gameria that features holidays, the others being New Year, Summer Luau, Thanksgiving, and Christmas. *All customers who favor Halloween in Papa's Donuteria To Go! wear costumes except for Vincent. * In Whiskview Mall during the holiday, both the mannequins in the Fashion Flambé shop can be seen outside the store in various places and poses. Gallery Halloween parade closers.png|Parade Donuteria Closers in Halloween.png|Donuteria Closers (except Crystal) Trishna halloween.png|Trishna Willow halloween.png|Willow Halloween logo.png|The old Halloween logo Sasha at the halloween.jpeg|Sasha James halloween.jpg|James dressing up for Halloween at the Cupcakeria Halloween.JPG|Willow giving her order at the Donuteria (Donuteria) Crystal's Halloween Costume before Star Customer.png|Crystal and Cannoli dress up for Halloween (Donuteria) Radlynn's Halloween Costume before Star Customer.png|Radlynn dress up as Radley Madish Gareth Bale (Halloween).jpg|Dressing up for Halloween Unlocked sasha.png|Sasha as a Pizza Monster Monster sasha.png|Sasha Chester before star customer during Halloween.png|Chester in Halloween Rhonda before star customer during Halloween.png|Rhonda in Halloween Halloween donut.png|A donut with all the ingredients in Donuteria Halloween.PNG|A cookie sundae with all the ingredients in Papa's Scooperia. Halloween - Cookie Sundae .PNG|A full Cookie Sundae with all of the ingredients in Scooperia/HD Halloween - Pancakes.JPG|Pancakes with all of the ingredients in Pancakeria HD Halloween Wallpapers.JPG|Halloween Wallpapers 27958cfc1e178a82b10b4f9cf803738da977e80e.jpg|New Halloween Logo Halloween- PWTG!.PNG|From Wingeria To Go! - all of the Halloween ingredients used. Papas_hot_doggeria_hd_halloween_hot_dog_with_all_toppings.png|The Hot Dog with all Halloween toppings used. Halloween Costumes Akari H.png|Akari (Robot) Alberto Halloween.png|Alberto (Swamp Monster) Allan Halloween.png|Allan (Vampire) Bertha Halloween.png|Bertha (Masked Killer) Big Pauly Halloween Outfit.png|Big Pauly (Pumpkin Frankenstein) Emmlette Style H (Halloween).png|Emmlette (Chick) Foodini HalloweenO.png|Foodini (Voodoo Doctor) Hank Halloween.png|Hank (Sheriff) Kahuna Halloween.png|Kahuna (Tiki Man) Kenji Halloween HD.png|Kenji (Bottle of Mustard) Mayor Mallow Halloween.png|Mayor Mallow (Ghost) Mousse Halloween.png|Mousse (Headless Horseman) Ninjoy Halloween.png|Ninjoy/Joy (Oni Samurai) Profesor Fitz Style H .png|Professor Fitz (Wind-Up Robot) Radlynn Halloween.png|Radlynn (Radley Madish) Robby Halloween.png|Robby (Skeleton) Tohru Halloween.png|Tohru (Video Game Character) Whippa Halloween.png|Whippa (Invisible Man) Willow - Style H - Halloween.png|Willow (Vampire) Locations during Halloween PizzeriaHD - Tastyville durante Halloween.png|Tastyville during Halloween. Halloween Tacodale.png|Tacodale during Halloween. Maple Mountain - Halloween.png|Maple Mountain during Halloween. Halloween during Starlight City.jpeg|Starlight City during Halloween. 0C10E0E0-B961-4C00-9701-6F46DA8B5D58.png|Griller Stadium during Halloween. 4 Halloween Frostfield.png|Frostfield during Halloween. 4 Halloween Portallini.png|Portallini during Halloween. Powder Point-Halloween.png|Powder Point during Halloween. Toastwood-Halloween.png|Toastwood during Halloween. By Villiam Furík, I Could't find it..png|Whiskview Mall during Halloween. Halloween in Sushiria.png|Sakura Bay during Halloween. Oniontown during Halloween.PNG|Oniontown during Halloween. Halloween Posters Halloween2012.jpg|Halloween 2012 featuring Scooter, Mitch, and Sasha Halowen.jpg|Halloween 2013 featuring Roy and Big Pauly Halloween 2014 final01.jpg|Halloween 2014 featuring Prudence and Trishna Halloween2015.jpg|Halloween 2015 featuring Betty Pecan and some young Scoopians halloween2016sm.jpg|Halloween 2016 featuring Johnny Halloween2017.jpg|Halloween 2017 featuring Alberto, Utah, and Gremmie Halloween 2018.jpg|Halloween 2018, featuring Mousse Halloween 2019.JPG|Halloween 2019, featuring Ripley and Papa Louie es:Halloween pl:Halloween Category:Holidays Category:Autumn Holidays Category:October Holidays Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Pastaria Category:Papa's Donuteria Category:Papa's Cheeseria Category:Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! Category:Papa's Cupcakeria HD Category:Papa's Bakeria Category:Papa's Taco Mia HD Category:Papa's Sushiria Category:Papa's Taco Mia To Go! Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD Category:Papa's Pizzeria HD Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria HD Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria To Go! Category:Papa's Scooperia Category:Papa's Scooperia HD Category:Papa's Scooperia To Go! Category:Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Category:Papa's Wingeria To Go! Category:Papa's Donuteria To Go! Category:Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Category:Papa's Bakeria To Go!